


Choice of life or death

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blu Heavy must choose between the Briefcase...or his teammate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice of life or death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisporky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisporky/gifts).



"Hang on, leetle baby man!"

"Heavy, help!"

It would've been another one of their average battles of where one team tries to receive the others' briefcase to bring back to their base but there had been something added in to a complete shock; BLU Scout, with a severe injury in his side, had been racing back but due to stormy weather, he had slipped over the side before his team's Heavy reached for both him and the RED's intelligence leaning over the edge of the cliff. It wasn't easy to pull them both up due to the weight. To make the matters worse, the war was almost over and the respawn would be shut off if they didn't hurry. But what if there wasn't extra time added?

"H-Heavy!" Scout was gripping tightly as he could to the big bear's hand to prevent slipping out of his grasp, whereas the giant growled to keep hold of the shaking bunny. His side ached with blood leaking out, his eyes begging and sobbing for saviory.

"Leetle Scout can't jump up?"

"No, it hurts! I can't move much with it!"

"So what have we here?" a third voice interrupted. Up behind the BLU Heavy showed his RED counterpart, a large scowl growing into a grin, "Leetle baby men think they can take intelligence from us RED."

"Mission ends in 60 seconds."

"Uh-Oh!" Heavy knew this wasn't a good sign, the mission close to an end without extra time added. Scout, also hearing this announcement, cried out clawing desperately to the meat arms.

The RED giant laughed at this, pointing his Sacha weapon to them, "It's coward killing time unless you give back intelligence."

"Nyet!" But the extra weight was getting hard to cope with. Which choice would he have? Save Scout, or the intelligence? Get killed permentaly by a RED? He tried pulling them up but started suddenly slipping over the side bit by bit. Soon, he started also crying out with the struggling.

"Mission ends in 30 seconds."

"Please, Heavy!" Scout was scared, starting to loose his grip.

"Bye bye, baby Heavy!" Red pointed his weapon again.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

Time was running out. Scout... The briefcase...

"6, 5, 4..."

His life...? Which was it? He had to decide!

"3, 2..." 

((The ending written by ThisisPorky))

'H-Heavy!'

"-1, 0! You've failed!"

The end of the match had ended, the voice of the Administrator rattling through old and rusted speakers. And that meant that the re-spawn had been shut off until the next round of the brawl was continued the next day. Thoughts raced through the BLU bears head; should he risk his own life as well as the bunny's by dropping the intel and saving Scout, only to be left with the angry RED to either face off or talk down? Or save his own life and sacrifice another just to give another person something of there's back? The BLU's hadn't won any rounds all week, and winning something would make all of the team happy and in an up-lifted mood, but that would mean loosing another life just to win a single round in one working week to get a few people satisfied.

He couldn't do that - no matter how much of an annoying brat Scout was, he couldn't just let him die. At least not like this, anyway, just for a single win. And he wasn't the sort of person to do that. Not with anyone; not even with someone from the enemy team.

The whirling sound of his counterparts mini-gun the RED had named " Sacha" could be heard warming up behind him, and dread kicked him in the stomach. He had to make a choice. And he had to make it now. If the BLU's couldn't have what rightfully belonged to the other team.

They couldn't have it back.

He let go of the Intel, which had been clutched in the mans right hand. The load was instantly lifted as the case dropped into the soul clenching pit, the darkness eating and swallowing it up like it was in its food chain with the dropping dead and lifeless bodies that always managed to be pulled down into it thanks to gravity, making the job easier for the man to pull Scout up. At least the weight problem had been first sorted.

The BLU cocked his head over his shoulder as he gripped the bunny's clawing hands with both paws, the whirling of the mini gun getting faster and faster, threatening to spew out metal and bullets if he didn't hurry up. Not even the sharp fangs from the cold bite could snap him out of the anger he felt.

A deep scowl formed over his chubby face as he looked at his counter part, frustration filling the pit of his stomach as he found lost strength in the wind, only plucking his anger to the higher limits.

Suddenly, Scout was pulled up thanks to two paws latching onto his bandaged own with such a force that he was sent flying into the air, a pained and surprised filled yelp escaping from his lungs as he felt the tightness around his shivering hands let go. If his eyes could get any wider, they were sure to pop out.

Then, the BLU bear spun around on his heel, eyes sparkling with anger as his right paw balled into a tight fist, high in the air and ready to land a painful hit.

And hell, did he land one.

It was like watching something from an action movie; there, stood two bears, one dressed in a light red colour while the other was in a sky blue, both looking like each other. Meanwhile, another sky blue wearing person was seen floating just above them a few centimeters to the right, with blood flowing from a side wound which fell out in a line spiraling downwards, all the while, the rain and cold wind was battering into the three of them without much care.

The RED gasped as the BLU connected his knuckle with the side of his face, making him let go of the gun and fall to the floor like a ton of bricks. And, almost like he'd been trained in the environment of a circus, the standing shaved bear quickly rushed to where Scouts shadow was about to land and caught his limp body in his meat arms.

Scout looked dazed for a few seconds before the pain reminded him of the wound in his side, a shaking hand flying to his sides aid to try and hold some of the flowing blood in. But it only sunk into his bandages, or dripped to the floor, only making stronger hisses come from clenched buck-teeth.

'Leetle man alright?' Not even the soft wind disguised the softness in the Russians voice, the weather picking up for the worst as the BLU made a slow move to the exit of the RED's intel place, his knuckle gently shaking the pain away. Heavy didn't even look back to his counterpart - his beady eyes were either fixed on the road ahead or on the shaking bunny in his arms, making sure he didn't pass out or die.

But Scout kept looking over his shoulder and back to the fight scene. Sure, it was a painful action to do, and every time he did do so he would find great pain in his wake, telling him to not do this action if he wants less discomfort and more relaxation in his body, but he just couldn't help himself. The RED was passed out, water collecting on his side before either sinking in or rolling off his body and between the rusted train tracks, his huge body in a lifeless, motionless and twisted form.

'That...t-that was... ...T-thanks, man...'

Heavy just chuckled at the boys display, holding him closer as he emerged from the RED's base, luckily undetected by the enemy team, their base just in sight.

'I vould do for anyone. And anyvay,' as he started walking again, the rain battering into their sides and making their life's colder than it should be as well as the angry bites from the howling wind, their eyes locked, a small smile formed over the bears freshly shaved face. 'screw intel.'

Small and painfully wheezed chuckled came from the bunny before he settled in the fleshy bed, the pain not as bad as before. 'Ve go to Medic and he patch you up. Then you get rest, da?'

'Yeah, tough g-guy...' Scout muttered, looking off into the dark distance as rain swirled in front of him.

'Wh-whateva' y-ya say.'


End file.
